Zombot Aerostatic Gondola
Zombot Aerostatic Gondola is the boss of Lost City in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that appears on Day 32. Occasionally, it will drop sandbags on flame trap tiles to burn a lane specified to it. Occasionally, Lost Pilot Zombies will drop on the lawn and an airplane shadow can be seen passing the lawn, suggesting that it is the one delivering them. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Undying SPEED: Hungry The floating fortress from the skies above. Special: drops zombies and bags o' sand After repeated failures with variously robotic engines of destruction, Dr. Zomboss decided to go with a kinder, more eco-friendly lighter-than-air-option to sow disaster and discord. Attacks Zombot Aerostatic Gondola randomly performs one of the following actions: *It will summon zombies depending on the phase: **First phase: ***Adventurer Zombie ***Conehead Adventurer Zombie ***Buckethead Adventurer Zombie ***Lost Pilot Zombie ***Parasol Zombie ***Excavator Zombie **Second phase: ***Adventurer Zombie ***Conehead Adventurer Zombie ***Buckethead Adventurer Zombie ***Lost Pilot Zombie ***Bug Zombie ***Imp Porter **Third phase: ***Adventurer Zombie ***Conehead Adventurer Zombie ***Buckethead Adventurer Zombie ***Lost Pilot Zombie ***Turquoise Skull Zombie ***Bug Zombie *Zombot Aerostatic Gondola will drop a sandbag at a flame trap tile to burn all plants and zombies in its lane, which replaces its charge attack. *Zombot Aerostatic Gondola will call an airplane which drops down Lost Pilot Zombies. Strategies Only use the boulder as your Last Resort option as it will take out the plants in the progress. Remember that when Zombot Aerostatic Gondola summons the Lost Pilot Zombies, they have a chance of activating the boulder trap. It is especially useful against dense and difficult zombies like Excavator Zombie, Parasol Zombie, Lost Pilot Zombie, and Bug Zombie as their armor and speed make it tough to kill them. Gallery Zombot_AeroGondola_Trailer.jpg|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola seen in the Lost City part 2 trailer Zombot_AG_Almanac1.png|Almanac entry part 1 Zombot_AG_Almanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Sandbag icon.png|Almanac icon 2015-06-25.jpg|Defeated Zombot Aerostatic Gondola Screenshot_2015-06-27-16-12-32-1.png|Dr. Zomboss' body fully shown ZombotAeroGondola-Defeated.png|When Dr. Zomboss is defeated, he is covered by Zombot's balloon and tries to escape zomboss airplane attack.png|Dr. Zomboss summoning Lost Pilot Zombies. Notice the airplane shadow on the ground. GondolaAd.png|The advertisement after the level Aerodurianglitch.jpg|Zombot being attacked by Endurian after crashing down ZombotAeroGondola-Defeated.png HDZombotAerostaticGondol2a.png|HD Zombot Aerostatic Gondola Trivia *It is the third Zombot in Plants vs. Zombies 2 to be able to fly. The first one is Zombot Tomorrow-tron (without the legs), and the second is Zombot Dark Dragon. **It is also the first Zombot that does not have robotic eyes. In fact, it does not have any moving eyes at all. *When Dr. Zomboss is defeated in the last phase, he is seen trying to get out due to the fact that it is covered by the Zombot's balloon. **It is the first Zombot that allows the player to see Dr. Zomboss' entire body. *A familiar glitch can occur where Endurian will repeatedly attack the Zombot after it is defeated, and Stallia will slow it down. This also happens in other fights, like with Citron and Zombot Tomorrow-tron and Spikeweed and Zombot Plank Walker. *It is the third Zombot having Dr. Zomboss dressed according to the world theme, the first two being the Zombot Plank Walker and the Zombot Dark Dragon. *Zombot Aerostatic Gondola is the second Zombot not to release Gargantuars, first being Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC. *Its description references previous Zomboss fights, which typically involved robots. **These could be the Zombots from the other worlds. *Though it is still named as "Zombot," this invention seems to be an airship rather than a robot. **However, it could be considered a robot as it has mechanical parts. *When Dr. Zomboss calls for Lost Pilot Zombies dropping to the lawn, the shadow created by the plane above has a strong resemblance to the shadow created by Zomboss Dark Dragon's opening animation. *It is the first Zombot that is not based on any creature. * It is very similar to the airship used in the film The Mummy Returns. * In the 3.9.1 update, when Dr. Zomboss calls an airplane, Lost Pilot Zombies appear after the aiplane's shadow has been through the garden. In addition, the sound when the plane enters on the lawn was removed. See also *Dr. Zomboss *Lost City - Day 32 *Zombot Category:Bosses Category:Lost City encountered zombies Category:Lost City Category:Flying zombies Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Robot zombies Category:Vehicle zombies